The Fairest of Them All
by darisu-chan
Summary: A runaway princess, a cursed hero, a mad king. The three bring together the fairytale you never knew you needed. Can Princess Shirayuki recover her kingdom? Or will evil King Aizen triumph? And will Kuro ever be able to break his curse?
1. Once Upon A Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's property of Kubo Tite.

 **Author's Note:** Welcome everyone, and welcome back those who read the preview yesterday to this new story I've written. Before we begin, I believe I should give you some context of how this story came to be. Long ago, back in 2014, I started writing a story based on Rukia's bankai which borrowed a lot of themes from the fairytale Snow White. It was supposed to be a one-shot, and it read like an actual fairytale, however, due to many reasons, I never completed it. I always thought I'd end up writing it. Then, the ending came. I'm not going to lie, I was pissed and hurt. I firmly believed I'd never write for Bleach again, and then _Dance With Snow White_ happened. For those who weren't in Tumblr in 2016, a bunch of artists and fanfiction writers started to publish their work featuring Ichigo and Rukia in their bankai outfits dancing. It was beautiful, seeing how everyone came together as if to say "I'll always ship IchiRuki, no matter what you say." I wanted to complete my story then more than ever, but my personal life was complicated. I was stcuk in awork I hated, and quite honestly, I was depressed. Then, I was unemployed and looking for a job. I postponed writing it, and focused on the IR Big Bang. When I saw that the last prompt for IR Month 2017 was precisely _Dance With Snow White_ I decided to finish my story then. However, its core changed. It was supposed to be similar to the movie "The Princess Bride" with the story taking place as other characters read it. It was honestly a meta about why IchiRuki was meant to be, and why their bond was the stongest no matter what people said. As you can see, I was angry still and it showed. However, just before I started writing it, I had an author's block, mainly due to wrok in part, and me trying to choose a university to apply for a master's degree program. It remained incomplete. But now that IR Month 2018 is almost here, I decided to finish it. I changed it completely. I was so inspired it became longer than a one-shot, and now it's a multichapter story. I divided it into several parts, some longer, some shorter, depending on the plot. What you're about to readere it's a story inspired in part by many iterations of Snow White, and in another the IchiRuki bond. Do not get confused, even if the appearances are deceiving, this is a 100% IchiRuki story.

After this lengthy note, I just want to say that I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I loved writing it.

Now, let me welcome you to the true story of Princess Shirayuki, the fairest of them all.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Dance With Snow White

* * *

Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?_

Once upon a time, in the far away land of Seireitei, a princess was born. She had hair as black as ebony, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as snow. Thus, she was given the nickname _Shirayuki_ or Snow White. Everywhere she went, she was loved by those around her. She was bright and vibrant and, most of all, kind. Her virtues were known throughout the land. Her beauty was spoken of as well. Tales from travelers coming from Seireitei spoke of a girl with mysterious eyes, either violet or deep blue. Silky hair, which fell down over her face in a black cascade. And skin, impossibly smooth and pale, as if it had been sculpted in marble. She truly was the fairest creature in all the land.

However, even if Shirayuki had been blessed with many gifts, her life wasn't without any hardships. Her mother, Queen Hisana, had passed away shortly after the princess was born. King Byakuya, fearing for his daughter's life, had issued a decree forbidding the princess from ever leaving the castle. A hard thing to impose to such a free-spirit as Shirayuki, whose curiosity exceeded all else. She was often seen in the servant's wing, chatting amicably with the maids. Or on the stables, playing with the dogs and horses. Her mother's garden was one of her favorite places as well. She often climbed trees, even if her nurses always chided her, fearing she'd slip and fall to her death. But Shirayuki was such an endearing child that no one could ever stay mad at her for long, not even the king, cold as he was. His daughter was the only one that could melt his heart, which had been frozen after his wife's death.

Overall, the princess grew up in a loving and peaceful environment, where she lived happily with those around her. But, sadly, that changed on the eve of her eighteenth birthday. As was custom, Byakuya had made a grand celebration for the princess' coming of age. Nobles from all around had been invited. A handful of suitors had come as well. Although, Shirayuki had not cared for all of that. She had only wanted to enjoy the festivities with her father and friends. That night, she had made her entrance to the ballroom, wearing the most exquisite dress made of white silk. She was a sight to be seen. Her long hair, falling down her shoulder in an intricate braid. A silver tiara as decoration sat on top of her hair. Her lips had been painted a luscious pink. And her smile ─ Oh, her smile! ─ had blinded them all. However, the happiness of those in attendance had been short-lived. While everyone was distracted in the party, the castle had been attacked. Suddenly, the doors of the castle were torn open and in walked Aizen Sosuke, a famous noble, who had been rumored to be a wizard.

"Aizen, I demand an explanation!" King Byakuya said, standing in front of his daughter, sword drawn.

The man had merely smirked. "Gin, execute the plan." He simply said to the silver-haired man to his right.

It had been blood-shed.

All of Byakuya's knights were murdered on sight. The party guests had screamed and tried to run away, but Aizen's men never let them go. Those who confronted them were killed almost instantly. And the king… Oh, the king fought valiantly and elegantly. He dispatched several of them easily. But he was not in his prime anymore. After fighting for what seemed like hours, he was overcome by Aizen himself. His sword stabbed him in the chest and blood spilled on the ground like a crimson waterfall. Shirayuki, who had been hiding in a corner, saw everything with wide eyes.

"Father!" She cried and instantly ran to where his father lay. She gently gathered him in her arms, her pure white dress becoming stained. "Father!" She cried again, shaking him, fearing death was gripping him.

The king turned to look at her, eyes glassy and face pale. He put a hand on her cheek, making her gasp. He was so cold. Byakuya looked at her intently. "Be brave." He whispered, then his hand fell from her cheek and, uttering a woman's name, he closed his eyes forever.

"Father!" Shirayuki cried harder, burying her face on the crook of his neck. Tears fell down her cheeks, as her body shook with each sob that ripped from her throat. "Father!" She called for him, even if she knew he wouldn't be able to save her anymore.

Beside her, Aizen chuckled darkly. His plan of taking over the kingdom had worked, and now there was only one thing that stood on his way.

"Gin, Tousen. Get her." He ordered his men, who instantly nodded and approached the wailing princess. Forcefully, they brought her to her feet, ripping her away from her father's body.

"Let me go!" She yelled, trying to pry herself away from them. But it was no use. They were much stronger.

"Now, now, princess." Aizen said as he stood in front of her. "It's no use crying. Now be a good child and obey my orders." He said in a saccharine voice that brought chills to Shirayuki's spine.

"Never." She snarled, eyes narrowing.

The traitor made a show of being scared of her. "My, my. You look just like your mother, but it seems you have inherited you're father's glare. What a beautiful sight you make!" He said, hand caressing Shirayuki's cheek. The princess felt revolted and tried to bite his hand. "Feisty, are we? Well, let's see how that fire dies when you sleep in the dungeons." He said, voice devoid of any emotion. "Take her." He ordered his men.

Shirayuki kicked and yelled, shouting for help. However, no one came to her aid. No matter how hard she kicked and hit them, neither let her go. Finally, they reached the underground dungeons. Shirayuki had only been there once. Her father had strictly forbidden her from entering the dungeons. But Shirayuki, being the person that she was, had found a way to go inside when no one was watching. It had been so dark then, even during daytime. It was darker now that it was the middle of the night. Without a care for her well-being, the men threw her on the floor of the cell, laughing at her shocked expression.

"Bye-bye, princess~!" Gin said as he closed the door, grinning at her like a demon.

Shirayuki shivered and, once they had left, she started crying again. She cowered in a corner of the cell, feeling more alone than ever. She looked at her body, her dress torn and stained from the battle. Stained with her father's blood. Shaking, she opened her palm, revealing the locket she had managed to take from her father's neck before she had been pulled away. She carefully opened it. Inside there was a portrait of the royal family. Her father, all regal and handsome. Her mother, the most beautiful woman in the world. In her arms was a baby with black hair.

"Now I'm all alone." She said, suddenly realizing that her last relative in this world had died. "What do I do now?" She asked to the darkness, hoping someone would answer.

No one did.

* * *

Aizen was pleased with himself. Years of planning had finally given results. He now owned a castle, and with it came owning Seireitei. He was finally king of a grand kingdom, just as he had wished as a poor child all those years ago. He had everything. Or that was what he was supposed to feel. However, there was one little thing that stood in his way. He thought, as he stared at the painting in front of him. It was a portrait of a girl, then fifteen years old. She was smiling softly, arms holding a white rabbit.

"Shirayuki." Aizen murmured darkly.

It was ironic, really. Neither the knights nor her father had stood a chance. They had all been killed on sight. The princess should have died too, if she hadn't been needed for his ultimate plan. Aizen had not an ounce of royal blood in his veins. It didn't matter how cunning he was, or how strong his forces were, his future heirs would not be able to inherit his great power unless their mother was as powerful too. That was where Shirayuki came into the picture. At eighteen, she was already a woman, and what a fine woman she was. Any man would be lucky to have her, and luckily enough Aizen already had her in his power. Except for the fact that he needed her express consent to wed her. It was a sad turn of events that the High Priest wouldn't perform the ceremony if the princess was opposed to it. Aizen could have very well killed him and appointed another one. But then the people would be against him, and it would be a nightmare to control them. Everything would be much simpler if Shirayuki consented to a marriage between them. However, so far, she had denied him.

Aizen had frankly thought he had broken her. He had killed her father in front of her. He had taken the castle and, with it, the kingdom. He had thrown her in the dungeons, where she got little food and no rest. If this kept up, she would die. And yet, day in and day out, he sent his men to ask her if she was ready to accept. And day in and day out, she refused his marriage proposal, vowing to never wed him. It was infuriating to say the least. How such a small woman could have so much will was beyond him. But Aizen didn't have much time left to wait for her. He needed to marry her _now_.

"Why did it have to be you?" He said out loud to the portrait.

Someone coughed next to him.

"My lord?" The man said.

"Yes, Gin?"

"Everything is ready."

"Very well."

Together they walked to a secret part of the castle, a room they had claimed for themselves. It had been unoccupied before, but now it housed a thing of the upmost importance. There, Tousen and other guards were waiting for them. Aizen nodded to them as they bowed, and he walked directly to the center of the room. There was a giant mirror. It was as crystal and transparent as water. It looked expensive and it truly was. It had cost Aizen blood and tears to get his hands on it.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, don't tell me lies, tell me all." He spoke.

Suddenly, the mirror changed. It was no longer transparent, but instead it turned a dark blue. There, a white face appeared. "I am Barragan, the magic mirror, tell me what you wish to know."

"I've been looking far and low for the woman I can call my queen. I was told I could not marry just anyone, if my heir was to be as powerful as was prophesied. With this in mind, I have made this kingdom my own, but the lady still refuses. Surely, it must have been a mistake."

"The mirror makes no mistakes." Barragan proclaimed.

Aizen didn't budge. "Then I must have heard wrong."

"Repeat the question. You know the words."

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Aizen asked.

The mirror closed his eyes and started speaking. "Hair as black as ebony, lips as red as blood, skin as white as snow. It is the girl whom they call Shirayuki the one you are looking for. Only she is worthy of becoming your wife. Only she holds the purest of souls and the truest of hearts. Marry her, and your children will be invincible."

Aizen sighed dramatically. "I was afraid you would say so. The lady still refuses. And I cannot make her my wife by force, otherwise this wouldn't work. What can I do?"

"Perhaps…" Barragan started saying.

"Perhaps?"

"If the lady doth refuse, there is nothing you can do. But if Shirayuki ceases to exist─"

"Then another will take her place." Aizen said, a smirk on his lips.

"Yes."

"I was hoping you would say that." He added, pleased by this turn of events.

"However." Barragan said solemnly.

"However?"

"There is one condition. The fairest of them all is protected by the strongest of them all. If she is in peril, he will protect her, even at the cost of his life. Only he can overcome your plans."

Aizen's smirk became wider. "Then there is nothing to worry about. I have already taken care of that."

On that note, Aizen left the room, feeling satisfied. Next to him, Gin walked, looking disconcerted.

"My lord?" He asked, once they had reached Aizen's chambers. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." He waved. "Prepare the princess with the finest clothes you can find and bring her to the forest."

"As you wish." He bowed.

"And Gin? Bring Abarai to me."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sure you all have questions, but never fear, they will all be answered as the story progresses.

I will probably post the next chapter on Tuesday, just before IR Month, and then again on Sunday.


	2. Into The Forest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's property of Kubo Tite.

 **Author's Note:** Before saying anything else, let me apologize for not updating sooner. I didn't lie when I said I had written most of it. It's true. However, editing can be a bitch sometimes and I haven't really had the time. I really want to finish this story before moving on to other projects. I hope I get to update soon. In the meantime, please enjoy this new chapter, which will probably leave you with more questions than answers, lol.

Thank you all for your support! Again, reading all of your reviews makes me really happy. I hope this next chapter is as well-received as the other one was.

See you until next time!

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Bleach power:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter! Hope you'll like this one too!

* * *

Chapter 2: Into The Forest

Shirayuki knew something was wrong the moment Gin came for her. He had hand-cuffed her and brought her to her room. It was a nostalgic sight. Nothing had changed in her chambers, and yet her life was mostly over. There, the maids had washed her body in warm water, and then they had put on her a blue dress her father had given her before her birthday. It made her heart hurt. They had braided her hair, and had put on her father's locket around her neck. One look at the mirror told her she looked beautiful. Too beautiful. Too soon Gin had come back for her, silently guiding her to the garden, and then out to where the fields could be seen and the dark forest loomed over them. She wondered what he would do to her. Perhaps Aizen was already waiting for her there with the priest, and he would make her his in a private ceremony. Or maybe Gin and the rest of his men would hit her and touch her until she broke and accepted. Whatever the case, Shirayuki knew this was the day she would die.

What she wasn't expecting was seeing a familiar face waiting for her. It was Renji, her childhood friend. They had played together as children, whenever Shirayuki sneaked her way into the kitchens. They would run around the garden, and he would show her all the secret passages of the castle. However, when they had started growing up, Renji had told her he wanted to be a knight. Somehow he had managed to become a squire, and was on his way to be appointed as knight. They had stopped seeing each other less and less until she hadn't seen him in years. She didn't know he was still on castle grounds. Much less working for Aizen. She became suspicious.

"Renji?" She asked when she saw him but Gin interrupted their reunion.

"My princess." He said bowing down. "King Aizen wishes for you to enjoy a day out. The dungeon has made you look sick. He thinks the fresh air of the forest will bring back the color to your cheeks. I will leave you in the hands of Sir Abarai. I will return in two hours. Have fun." With one last bow, he left, an unnerving grin present on his lips.

Shirayuki shivered and then faced Renji. He looked serious.

"I found a meadow filled with flowers. Come with me." He said and then turned around.

It would have been so easy to run away, but from this distance Gin would have been able to see her, and who knew what he was capable of doing after seeing her trying to escape. The only thing left for her to do was follow Renji, even if that meant her death anyway. They walked in silence, Renji never once looking at her. Meanwhile, Shirayuki memorized the path they were taking, just in case she had to escape from him. Then, they arrived to a meadow, just as Renji had said. It was a breathtaking sight. There were flowers of every color, and butterflies fluttering around. She would have felt happiness for being there in other circumstances.

"So you are a knight now." She said, trying to strike conversation with him, but Renji didn't answer her. He started looking around, seemingly watching for any danger.

Shirayuki shrugged. If this was her last day on Earth, she might as well enjoy it. She started walking around. She grabbed a bunch of flowers and made a crown with them, which she then put on her head. Next, she started chasing butterflies and singing to the birds which flew around. She wouldn't mind if she died right there, on top of the flowers and the grass.

Suddenly, a noise alerted her of danger. Curious, she approached a bush and looked around. It was a baby rabbit that was trapped between the branches.

"Are you lost?" She asked, as she freed it. Taking the rabbit into her arms, she started looking around for its mother. Sure enough, the mother rabbit was staring at her with apprehension. She put the baby rabbit down. "Off you go to your mother." She whispered, feeling a pang in her chest as she saw the rabbit going back home. She could never go back to her own for it didn't exist anymore.

Then, Shirayuki felt a presence behind her, turning around she found Renji right in front of her, a dagger on his hand. "Renji!" She exclaimed, taking a step back. "What are you doing?!" Although she had been expecting something like this, it didn't hurt any less. Memories of the two playing together flashed through her eyes as she observed him.

"I have to do it!" He shouted. His face was scrunched up, as if he were in pain. "If I don't, they will kill my family!" Of course he would want to protect them. There was no one Renji loved more than his family. Not even Shirayuki.

"You don't have to do it!" She said. "Run away with them!"

"Aizen will find us and kill us all! There's nothing we can do!"

She looked at him with sad eyes. She had been prepared to die until this moment. Something inside her kept telling her to live. Her father's last words played in her mind. Her father would have wanted her to fight, and so that was what she was going to do. She bolted, trying to run as far away as possible, but Renji yanked her by the arm and slammed her into a tree. She yelped in pain, flower crown falling to the ground. Her head throbbing, she looked at him. Renji was crying. He truly did not want to do it, but he didn't have a choice. Shirayuki knew that if there had been anything she could have done to save her father, she would have done it. No matter the cost. Her heart ached for Renji. Closing her eyes, she gave a deep breath. If she died now, she wouldn't die for nothing. Her death would mean Renji and his family would live. That would be enough for her.

"Hey, it's alright." Shirayuki called to him, opening her eyes. "You can do it. I'm not afraid." She said calmly, giving him a bright smile. "I'm glad the last thing I will ever see is you."

Renji raised the dagger and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for her final moments. She listened to the birds chirping and the wind blowing through the tree leaves. She felt the sun's warmth on her skin and the soft grass grazing her ankles. Then, she heard the unmistakable sound of iron swishing. Shirayuki thanked whatever God there was above for the life she had been able to live. She had been so lucky to be born to loving parents, even if she had never really known her mother. She had been born wealthy, so she had never missed anything. She was lucky to have had the friends she did, even if one was about to kill her. For all of this and more, she was grateful. But, when she felt the dagger inching closer to her chest, she had a spark of fear. And then, the dagger fell with a loud thud on the ground. Shirayuki opened her eyes and found Renji kneeling in front of her, the dagger missing from his hands.

"I… I can't do it." He said between heavy breaths. "I just can't kill you!"

"Renji." She gasped, touching her chest.

"Run." He said suddenly, standing up.

"What?" Shirayuki asked, flabbergasted.

"Run. You need to get as far away from here as you can. Aizen won't rest until he has killed you. So run and leave this kingdom. Never look back." He told her, thrusting the dagger into her hands.

"But, Renji, what about your family? They will know you didn't do it and they will hurt you." She said, staring at Renji in disbelief.

"Aizen ordered me to kill you and bring your heart as proof. He doesn't need to see your body. I will just present to him a deer's heart. And, when he's not looking, I'll run with my family to another kingdom." He told her. "So don't worry about us."

"But Ren─"

A kiss on her forehead stopped her from continuing.

"I've always loved you, you know?" Renji said, brushing her hair away. "If you head west, you will leave the forest and reach a town. Seek passage on the border and leave. Take these coins, they will help you." He gave her a small bag filled with money. "Now run."

And Shirayuki ran.

* * *

When Shirayuki was a child, her father's friends would often come to visit. Their names were Ukitake and Kyouraku, and both were much older than Byakuya. They seemed to be fond of the young king, and thus, they came whenever they could, carrying with them the stories from their adventures. Shirayuki used to listen intently to them, eyes wide and mouth agape, as they told her stories about dragons, witches, magical objects, monsters and ghosts. Her father was never amused by their stories, and told her to not believe a word they said. When she was a child, she had firmly believed those things existed outside of fairytales, but came to realize they weren't true as she grew up. Now, though, as she ran into the forest, she was starting to believe those tales again. She currently found herself in a deep and strange part of the forest. It was almost completely dark, even if Shirayuki was sure there were still a couple of hours left of sunlight. Furthermore, she felt as if she was being watched. With every step she took, she felt as if she would be attacked. The town Renji had mentioned was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe I'm lost." Shirayuki said out loud. "But I'm sure I went west." She added.

By all accounts, it did not make any sense. She should have been safe by then. But, at least, she had escaped Aizen's clutches. Even if he found out Renji had lied to him and sent a search party for her, she doubted he would find her. She had been traveling for hours after all. She hadn't even left a trail to follow. No. she was safe from him. She had to be. A growl distracted her from her thoughts. Shirayuki turned around, looking for the source of the sound. Just then, she noticed a pair of gleaming eyes hidden in the shadows. Then another one, and another one, and another one until she was surrounded by them. She knew what they were from Ukitake and Kyouraku's stories. Wolves. They had surrounded her. Without stopping to think, Shirayuki started running in the opposite direction from where the animals were. Immediately, the wolves pounced and started chasing after her. But Shirayuki was fast. She had often trained with her father, and he made her run laps on end in the training grounds. Not to mention she was small and agile. That made her faster.

As Shirayuki ran, she pushed branches away. They hit her face and scratched her, but she did not care in the moment. It would surely be ironic if she had been saved from Aizen's hands to then die eaten by wolves. _Be brave._ Her father's words resounded in her head. They kept her grounded. If she could outrun the wolves or find a safe place, she would be saved. Even if that was unlikely. She continued running until eventually she found a cliff. Thinking fast, she ran towards it, and, when the wolves got close, she jumped. Quickly, she grabbed a nearby branch and held it tight. A few of the wolves did not see the cliff, and they fell with loud cries. The rest looked down and, growling, left. Shirayuki sighed in relief and then looked down. It wasn't such a bad fall, but if she did fall she would get injured. Not to mention some of the wolves were waiting for her below. She tried to use her feet to pull herself up. But, just when she was just about to reach the top, she slipped and began falling. Shirayuki grabbed hold of a rock and slowed herself down. She had fallen a bit and now was closer to the ground. If she jumped, she could reach down without hurting herself. Shirayuki dropped down, crouching as to not injure herself. Without stopping to see her surroundings, she continued running. She heard the rest of the wolves howling and growling behind her. Shirayuki ran faster until she reached a narrower part of the woods, filled with bushes and thorns. She headed that way, believing the beasts would have a hard time following her there. What she had not taken into account was that her hair would get tangled in them. She had barely made it there, when her long braid got tangled in a thorn bush. She pulled and pulled to no avail. Meanwhile, the wolves had already reached her.

 _So this is the end after all_. She thought, gloomily. Although she was armed, a dagger would never hurt the wolves. _Wait! Dagger!_ Taking it out from her pockets, she started using it to cut her hair below her neck. She cut as fast as she could, but the thorns got in the way. The wolves kept approaching her, running at a high speed until they stopped a few feet from where she was. They prepared to pounce when, all of a sudden, one of them fell down with a cry. The other one turned to look at his peer and growled at what he saw. There, next to the fallen wolf, was a figure cladded in black. The person carried a sword, which he had used to kill the wolf. He prepared himself to kill the other one, which kept growling at him. The person didn't waste time. Quickly, he attacked, slashing at the wolf. The animal leapt out of the way, but it wasn't fast enough. The man attacked once more, this time cutting the wolf's head off.

Shirayuki watched all of these with wide eyes. She had been surprised at finding another person in this godforsaken forest. She genuinely didn't think that someone would be able to save her, but here this person was. Then, she grew fearful. The only other person that knew she was there was Renji and, even if she hoped it hadn't happened, Aizen might have discovered his folly and sent a party after her. Was this one of Aizen's men? She couldn't think about it any longer for the person started walking towards her. Shirayuki tried to pull away, only to remember her hair was still stuck. The man didn't say anything until he was right in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a gruff voice. He was close enough now for her to see his entire face was covered except for his deep brown eyes and his barely visible mouth.

"I'm fine." She managed to say, still fearful of him.

The man sighed when he saw that her hair was stuck. "Running around the woods with long hair? What were you thinking?" He scolded her.

"I didn't think I'd be running for my life today!" Shirayuki exclaimed, feeling offended he would be treating her like a child.

The man pointedly ignored her and, instead, he reached for the dagger in her hands. "It might not look good, but I'll finish the job." He said and, in one swift motion, he cut the rest of her hair.

Her black tresses fell on both sides of her face as she watched her braid still stuck on the thorns. She had really had beautiful, long hair.

"Thank you." She said as he gave her the dagger back.

"It wasn't a problem." The man shrugged, and scratched the back of his neck.

"What is your name?" Shirayuki asked him, impulsively.

"Why do you wanna know that?" He countered.

That sounded suspicious to her. "Why? Can't I know the name of my savior?"

The man rolled his eyes. "You can call me Kuro."

" _Kuro?_ " Shirayuki said, testing the name. "As in black? That is such a strange name!" She pointed out.

 _Kuro_ glared at her. "What? As if yours would be any better!" He yelled.

"It is!" She retorted before thinking.

"Then, what is it? What's your name?"

"It's─" She started saying, almost revealing her _real_ name, but she stopped herself. It wouldn't do if he found out who she really was. Her nickname would have to do. Maybe he wouldn't find her out then. "It's Shirayuki."

He scoffed. "Your name's _Snow White_ , and you judge me for my name?!" He said ironically. She was about to reply when he stopped her. "Wait. Shirayuki? Like the _princess_?" Kuro asked her, with a raised eyebrow. She was about to say that she wasn't the princess, when he interrupted her again. "Come with me."

"What?" Shirayuki said, taking a step back.

"Come with me." Kuro repeated, this time more demanding.

"Why would I come with you?"

"Look, I know my way through the woods. I know how to get out of here. You can either come with me, where you will be safe. Or I can leave you here to fend for yourself. There are more wolves where those came from, and you're unprepared to be here." He explained matter-of-factly.

"Fine." She answered. He was right. Even if she didn't trust him completely, she had no clue where to go now. Wherever he was taking her, it would be far better than here, in the middle of nowhere. Besides, Kuro had saved her. That had to mean something, right?

With that, she followed him, leaving the rest of her hair behind and, with that, her previous life.

She wasn't a princess anymore.

* * *

 **A/N:** And the plot thickens.

Btw, any of you know anything about the "troll writers" messages. I received a few in some fanfics, but I don't know what the deal was other than trolling. Where those bots or what?


	3. Snow White and the Seven Idiots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's property of Kubo Tite.

 **Author's Note:** I'm back and much sooner than expected! I have vacations from work, so I've been able to do more than I usually do. With this extra time, I got to update this fic. I hope I update a second time before my vacations are over, cause who knows when I'll get to update after that. Anyway, I'm so happy with the response this fic's gotten. Thank you all of you for reading, reviewing, and for putting this story on your favorites! You guys rock!

I really hope you like this chapter too. Sorry if the chapters have been so short, but I've found it's better if I publish them this way, mainly because of the amount of pages I'd have to edit right away if they were longer.

Anyway, see you guys soon!

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Toru:** Thank you so much for your support! Of course I'll finish this story, no matter how long it takes!

* * *

Chapter 3: Snow White and the Seven Idiots

They walked in silence for the most part. That was alright by Shirayuki. She was deep in thought. She had a million questions but she didn't know where to start. Just a month ago, she had been the princess of Seireitei, living happily with her father. Now, she was a runaway princess, escaping from Aizen's clutches. She had no riches, home or family. She had been all alone in the world, and then Kuro had come along, saving her from a gruesome death. Why he had been there, she wondered. Why would any sane person stroll around a wolf infested forest was beyond her. All she knew was that he had helped her when she had needed it most, and now they were presumably going to where he lived. Why had he saved her? Rather, why was he taking her with him? Had he fallen in love with her at first sight? Shirayuki had read dozens of romantic stories before, but she had never believed in such a thing. It was more likely he had felt sorry for her, and was now going to take care of her until she found her own way. If he had really wanted to take advantage of her, he would have already done so. Or so she hoped.

Kuro suddenly stopped walking, and Shirayuki almost slammed against his back. Wondering why he had stopped, she looked up only to find there was a quaint cottage in the middle of a clearing. It was decently large but seemed to be sparsely decorated. There weren't pots or chairs outside. Only an ax and chopped wood were the lone residents of the yard. The cottage would have looked uninhabited if it weren't for the fact there were curtains on the windows and there was smoke coming from the chimney.

So this was Kuro's home. Somehow, it seemed fitting.

Kuro turned to her, face still concealed by his hood. "Before we go in, just remember they're not as crazy as they look like." He warned her. His words did nothing but unsettle her. Shirayuki opened her mouth to ask what he meant, when he opened the door. It creaked and screeched unnervingly, as if something was waiting behind the door. With rapid movements, Kuro stepped aside, pulling her by the arm, effectively moving them both out of the way just in time for a man about her age to come out, running at full speed towards them.

"Kuro!" The new man exclaimed the moment he saw her companion. "Where have you been? We've all been worried!" He kept babbling, as tears streamed down his face. "Answer me, you idiot!" He reached out and grabbed Kuro's robes. It was then when he finally stopped and noticed Shirayuki was there, hiding behind Kuro. "And who is this lady?" He wondered, walking towards her. "I'm Keigo, what's your name, _angel_?" He asked her, winking for added effect.

Kuro groaned. "Shirayuki, this is Keigo." He told her, introducing the man. "Keigo, this is Shirayuki. She'll be staying with us."

"Nice to meet you, Shirayuki!" Keigo said, shaking her hand. He abruptly stopped, looking her over. "Wait! As in the _princess_?!" He practically shouted.

"What's going on here?" A voice suddenly said. It was feminine yet a bit deep. "Kuro, you're back!" A woman, then, appeared. She had short, black hair, and was rather tall. Taller than Keigo even. "And you brought a girl with you!" She said, surprised. "Don't tell me you found a girlfriend while you were out hunting!" She taunted him.

"Shut up. She's not my girlfriend. She just needs a place to stay for the time being." Kuro answered for Shirayuki.

"And she's the princess!" Keigo added, still evidently surprised by the news.

"What?!" The woman exclaimed, as shocked as Keigo was.

"Come inside." A new voice interjected. A second man had appeared at the door.

It all happened too fast. Kuro ushered them all in. Shirayuki trailed behind him. She couldn't help but notice as she walked in that the second man glared at Kuro as he passed him by. Meanwhile, Kuro had simply rolled his eyes. Once she entered, she was confused to find there were more people inside the cottage. They were as dumbfounded to see her too by the way they stopped doing their chores. Shirayuki was about to greet them when Kuro pulled her upstairs and into one of the rooms. The second man walked inside and closed the door behind him. Shirayuki finally took a good look at him. He had black, chin-length hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He was shorter than Kuro, but still fairly tall. He was observing her as if he could dissect answers from her.

"Well?" He asked as he sat down on a chair.

"I'm sorry?" Shirayuki said, feeling at a loss. She didn't know what he wanted her to say.

"Are you or are you not the princess of this kingdom?" He cut down the chase and went straight to the point.

Shirayuki stiffened, and Kuro sighed. He made her sit down on the bed and then glared at the man. "Although Ishida's a pain in the ass, he's harmless. No one's gonna hurt you, so you can tell him the truth." He told her, gently patting her shoulder.

She narrowed her eyes at this Ishida person. He didn't look like he was armed. He wasn't intimidating either. Not in the way Kuro was. And if Kuro had as of yet to lay his hands on her, she supposed Ishida was harmless enough. Shirayuki nodded before answering. "Yes. I am the princess."

"And what proof do you have of that? I'm not as trusting as Kuro and the rest are. I need to see if you _are_ the real princess." He demanded.

Shirayuki grabbed the locket that was still on her neck. She took it off and opened it, showing Ishida the portrait that was inside. "Would just a common girl be in the possession of the king's locket?" She asked.

Ishida took the locket from her and analyzed the portrait. Sure enough, the girl in front of him looked exactly like the late Queen Hisana. He nodded at her grimly, returning the locket to her, and then narrowed his eyes at Kuro. "What in the world were you thinking?! Just coming here and bringing the princess with you?! And where did you even find her?!" He yelled angrily at Kuro, who simply rolled his eyes. It seemed he did that often.

"To answer your questions, I found her in the woods. I saved her from some nasty wolves. Since she doesn't have anywhere else to go, and she was completely lost, I brought her here. That's the end of the story." He grumbled.

Ishida did not look impressed by this answer. "And what are you going to do? Make her part of your plan?"

"Plan?" Shirayuki wondered out loud, turning to look at Kuro.

"I just wanted her to have a place to sleep tonight. Nothing more." He answered, crossing his arms.

"I suppose it can't be helped." Ishida muttered. "Very well, she can stay. But you have to take care of her!" He told Kuro, pointing a finger at his face. "I'll leave you to explain things to her. I'm Ishida by the way." He introduced himself hastily.

"You can call me Shirayuki." She said. Ishida nodded and then left them alone. The princess turned to Kuro, who was muttering something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like _nosy asshole_. "So, what is there left to explain?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry. Everyone's been on edge since the kingdom was taken." Kuro explained, sitting down next to her.

"Oh." Shirayuki whispered. Since she had been in the dungeons for so long, she had no idea how the kingdom had been faring.

"Yeah." Kuro said, shrugging. "You're in Ishida's cottage. Or rather, the cottage his family owns. Since he's by himself, he has let us stay here." He explained.

"Us?"

"Yeah, me, Keigo, Tatsuki, the girl you met, and three others. We're staying here until we figure out what to do."

"About what?" She asked. Nothing he said made sense.

Kuro seemed uncomfortable. He looked out the window and Shirayuki followed his gaze. It was dusk already. "You really don't know anything that's happened, do you?" Kuro asked her, eyes looking sad.

"No." She said. "After… after the kingdom was taken, I was imprisoned in the dungeons. I got out until today." She explained. "News don't really travel underground." She chuckled darkly.

"To put it simply, everything's changed. The nobles who opposed Aizen have either been killed off or been imprisoned. The rest have joined the new _king_." Kuro spat the word as if it had been a curse. "New nobles have been appointed, all of them Aizen's men. Most of the army and knights have turned on the people and joined him as well. The citizens of the kingdom are suffering. None of us here can stand it, and so, we have been planning what to do for the past month." He finished explaining, an uneasy silence settling between them.

"I see."

"We didn't know if you were still alive." Kuro added. "There've been rumors that Aizen had killed you. But there were others that said he wanted to make you his bride. Since we didn't know what to believe, we didn't even try to investigate the castle. Forgive me for that."

Shirayuki shook her head. "There's nothing to forgive. It's true that Aizen attempted to wed me. However, I refused each time. I thought I was going to die today. But I managed to escape."

"And how did you escape? Excuse me, but it sounds hard to believe that you'd manage to run away from the castle. There are guards everywhere. We've checked." Kuro said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aizen did not want to dirty his hands, I guess. He had a knight kill me in the forest. Unluckily for him, that knight happened to be my friend. He let me go and told me to run away. He planned on fooling Aizen by giving him the heart of a deer." She told him, toying with the dagger Renji had given her.

"Do you think it will work?" Kuro asked her, looking her in the eye.

"No." She answered in a heartbeat.

He chuckled. "So you're no fool."

She glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry, but I thought you were an idiot when I found you with your hair stuck on a bush."

Shirayuki flinched. "I didn't think that would happen."

Kuro didn't say anything else, and kept looking at the window. She looked down, playing with the dagger, wondering if Renji was unharmed, and if he had managed to escape as well.

"I'm sorry." Kuro suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"What for?" Shirayuki asked. There was nothing to apologize to her for. He had saved her, after all.

"I came here six months ago, knowing Aizen would try to take the kingdom. I tried to stop him but I failed. Everything that's happened is my fault. You wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me." He said dejectedly.

Kuro looked so pitiful it broke her heart. "It's not your fault." She said, putting a hand on his arm. "Aizen is the one who did this, not you. You saved me and you even gave me a place to sleep tonight, so, thank you." She told him, a soft smile gracing her lips.

He nodded at her. "No problem. I'd do it again."

"But, I have to ask, how did you know about Aizen's plan?"

He glared at the ground. "Your kingdom isn't the only one which he has attacked. Two years ago, he went to my kingdom, and gained the trust of the king, telling him he was an emissary of King Byakuya. He was well-received and had a place on the court. But when we weren't looking, he attacked and stole a prized possession. The prince and I tried to stop him, but he escaped. Not before killing the prince, of course." Kuro muttered the last part angrily. "As for me, I was cursed forever." He said, pulling the black hood that covered his face, revealing strange marks on his skin. "I've been tracking him down to break the curse, and then I found out about his real plans. I'm afraid I was too late to stop him."

Shirayuki didn't say anything else. She just observed him. "What exactly did he do to you?" She asked at last.

He played with the hood. "The curse changed my physical appearance. It gave me black hair and black marks."

"That's it?" She asked in disbelief.

He snorted. "Of course not. It just signals the effects of the curse. You see, I used to be a very strong man, the strongest in my kingdom. I saved people. Killed beasts. Protected them all. But now, each day that passes, I get weaker. Aizen corrupted my force. When I'm completely covered in black markings, it will be my end." Kuro declared.

"That's horrible!" Shirayuki gasped. It was a really terrible curse. To die slowly, without even being able to do anything to save yourself.

"I was told the only way to break the curse was to defeat Aizen. But now there's more at stake." He said, clenching his jaw. "Aizen can't be king of any land. He'll start wars and take control of everything. He's too powerful. We need to stop him before it's too late."

Shirayuki considered his words. Now she knew for a fact he possessed magic, something that had been speculated for many years. His magic was powerful enough to curse a person. Kuro had not said it, but he had implied with his words that magic had been at play when he stole the kingdom from her father. That made him more dangerous than she had believed. No one would be able to live peacefully if he ruled Seireitei. Her people were in danger.

"I want in.

"What?"

"Ishida said you had a plan." She explained. "And you said yourself everyone here has been trying to think of ways to defeat him. I want to help."

"It's going to be dangerous." Kuro warned her.

"I can take a little danger." She answered, smirking a little.

"We might need to infiltrate the castle and fight off his men." He added.

"Then today's your lucky day. I know the castle in and out." Shirayuki retorted.

"It won't be easy." He continued saying.

"I wasn't expecting it to."

"We will have to kill him." Kuro said. "Can you do that? You're a princess. Can you stain your hands with someone else's blood?"

Shirayuki frowned. "My hands are already stained with my father's blood. You lost your prince. Well, I lost my father. He died in my arms. And that's something I will never forget." She said, clutching her locket as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Yes, I'm a princess. And this is my kingdom." She gestured around. "I can't just sit here and pretend things will get better. I was meant to inherit the throne, and so it's my responsibility to be the one to take Aizen down for good." She said with conviction. "But I don't know where to start. _You_ do." She pointed at Kuro. "You already know him. You have a plan. We want the same thing, so let's join forces. Please, lend me your strength, even for a bit. Otherwise, I won't be able to face my father."

"Shirayuki…" He whispered in awe. Then he gave her a small smile. She thought it was possibly the most sincere smile she had ever seen. "Alright. Since you're up to the challenge, we will fight together."

Their eyes met and they nodded.

* * *

"Everyone." Kuro said as he and Shirayuki walked into the living room, where his friends were waiting for them. "This is Shirayuki, and from now on she will live with us." He declared.

"The princess!" A young woman with auburn hair gasped the moment she saw Shirayuki. "You're really the princess!"

"See? I told you!" Keigo said happily.

Shirayuki sighed. If she had known she would have been so easily discovered, she would have come up with another name. But, how could she have known they would know who she was after meeting her? There were surely many girls with dark hair and pale skin in the kingdom. Ukitake once had told her, while chuckling, that they had started naming girls after her nickname too! If she had revealed her _real_ name, they would have realized she was the princess immediately. No one else had a name like hers. And, besides, she didn't even look _like_ a princess. Her dress was torn and covered in mud. Her hair was a mess after being cut short with a dagger. She was sweaty and dirty. Were these people too perceptive?

"Anyway," Kuro said, ignoring them, "Shirayuki, this is Orihime." He said, pointing to the auburn haired girl.

"Oh My Gosh, it's so nice to meet you!" Said girl said excitedly.

"Likewise." Shirauki said politely, even though she was a bit off put by her enthusiasm.

"This is Chad, my right hand." Kuro continued, pointing to a huge man with dark skin, and slightly curly dark hair. Said man merely nodded as a greeting.

"That's Mizuiro." He said, pointing to a short man with dark hair and kind eyes.

"Hello." He said amicably. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, princess." He told her, as he bowed a little.

"And you already know Keigo, Tatsuki and Ishida." He said, pointing to them. "And that's all of us."

"Lies! I'm missing, Kuro." A deep voice said out of nowhere.

Shirayuki frowned, she looked everywhere but she couldn't see the newcomer.

"Down here." The voice said.

Shirayuki looked down and found a black cat with yellow eyes that watched her intently. "Did it just─" She started saying but was interrupted.

"That's right. I spoke." The cat said making Shirayuki shout in surprise.

"And the fleabag is Yoruichi." Kuro said, as if it weren't important. "And that's all of us."

"The cat talked?!" She yelled, still in shock.

"Of course I can talk." _Yoruichi_ said, flickering its tail.

"Yoruichi is a magical cat." Orihime explained. "So expect her to speak."

"You're a _female_?" Shirayuki asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, yes. The deep voice is just an annoying side effect. Don't ask about it." And with that, the black cat left, leaving a confused Shirayuki behind.

"Orihime." Kuro said.

The girl yelped and turned bright pink. "Y-yes?"

"Take care of Shirayuki. She needs new clothes and she's injured." He said before leaving.

"Eh?" Shirayuki blurted out.

"Oh My Gosh!" Orihime exclaimed once she really looked at the princess. She was covered in mud, and she could see scratches on her face and arms. "You're hurt! Come with me!" She said, taking her hand to one of the rooms.

The rest looked at where the two girls had gone, no one moving.

"So are we just supposed to ignore she's the princess?" Tatsuki wondered out loud.

"We'll have plenty of time to discuss it tomorrow. She must be tired from today's ordeal." Ishida retorted. "Well, goodnight." He simply said and went to his room.

"Aaawww." Keigo pouted. "I wanted to speak with the princess."

"Why would she want to speak with you?" Tatsuki asked him.

"What do you mean by why? Isn't it obvious?" The young man said. "The moment we met, it was like an instant connection! We're clearly meant to be together!" He exclaimed dreamily, even sighing for added effect.

"It will be hard with Kuro in the way." Mizuiro told him, a playful smile on his face. "Well, I'm off to bed too." He stood up and started walking up the stairs.

"Wait! Mizuiro! What do you mean by that?! Mizuiro!" Keigo asked, as he ran after his friend.

Tatsuki and Chad watched them go. The woman rolled her eyes and then turned to look at her companion. "And what do you think? Do you think it's fine that Kuro brought her here? If they find out she's with us, our operation is over."

Chad did not answer right away. He looked towards where they could hear Orihime and the princess talking, and then his gaze went after the door, where Kuro had exited. "He knows what he's doing." He simply said and stood up to leave.

"I really hope he does." Tatsuki muttered.

* * *

 **A/N:** As you can see, Aizen continues being a bastard lol. And Yoruichi's here! Man, I love her!

Hey, guys, just a headsup, I made a poll in my Tumblr of what type of story you wanted me to write next, but I'm probably going to write something else.

What do y'all think of an IR horror story?


	4. The Wheels of Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's property of Kubo Tite.

 **Author's Note:** Yo! A double update from me? On the same week? It's more likely than you think. lol. Yeah, we're back with another chapter for this story. If you don't know already, I recently added another one-shot in my one-shot collection "If Not in This Life", so check it out if you haven't. As for today's chapter, it's another short one, but will answer some of your questions... and probably add more. Who knows. I think, that I might be able to publish another chapter next week (fingers crossed), maybe even a second one the following week. I've got vacations from my MFA, but after I go back, I don't think I'll be able to publish anything until I finish my thesis. Basically, I'll spent months writing, just not fanfics. Whenever I can come back, I will. As I said, it's almost finished, I just need to write the climax and the resolution. Good news, is these chapters are still very far-removed from all of that. Maybe I'll add even more conflict.

Thank you, again, for all of your support! I love reading your reviews, or just seeing someone new has followed and put this story in their favorites, makes my day. Again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you!

See you guys soon!

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Thank you very much! Glad you liked it!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Wheels of Destiny

Orihime was a very nice and chatty person, as Shirayuki came to realize. After bringing her to the room she had been in before, Orihime left and came back with a nightgown, bandages and ointment. She helped her out of her torn dress and started dressing her wounds. Thankfully all scratches were merely superficial. As she helped her, Orihime never stopped talking. She talked about the materials of her dress. About how Shirayuki's hair had gotten stuck on a bush. About her scratches and other things. It amused the princess. She had never met someone who spoke so freely to her. Not even Renji could talk to her like that after first meeting each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Shirayuki said once Orihime had stopped talking.

"Sure." The other woman smiled at her sweetly.

"How do you exactly help Kuro? Forgive me, but you don't look much like a fighter." She finally asked. She had been wondering about it since they met.

Orihime laughed. "That's because I'm not." She said. "I'm a healer. I prepare medicines and sell them to the people at the town nearby. But I also help them in their activities. Whenever one of them gets injured, I cure them." Her smile fell. "They've been injuring themselves a lot recently. Kuro specially."

"You seem like you're close to Kuro." Shirayuki remarked, after noticing how the woman started frowning.

"We are close!" Orihime exclaimed, smile back on her face. "He helped me long ago, after my brother died and I didn't have a home. He took me to Tatsuki and her family. Thanks to him I met Tatsuki, and Chad and, eventually, Uryu."

"Uryu?" Shirayuki asked, puzzled.

She giggled. "Ah, well, you know him as Ishida. He prefers to be called by his last name. But I call him Uryu." She said, blushing slightly.

"So you've known Kuro for a long time?" Shirayuki wondered.

"Yes. Long before the curse." Orihime said, smiling sadly.

"How did he look like?" She asked. "Before the markings and the black hair."

The woman's face acquired a wistful look. "Tan skin, as if it had been kissed by the sun. Strong jaw. Chiseled chin. Hair the color of a sunset. Deep brown eyes." Orihime then realized she had been rambling by the way Shirayuki was staring at her. She flushed and then chuckled. "He was a really handsome man. Strong too. But now… I'm afraid he's lost himself." She said, her smile turning sad. "He lost his home. His family. He even lost his name."

"His name? Is it not Kuro?" Shirayuki asked her.

Orihime shook her head. "You're not the only one who wants to protect their identity." She declared. "That's why he changed it to Kuro. So no one from our kingdom could track him down. As far as they know, he is dead."

"They also think I'm dead." She replied.

Orihime put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get your kingdom back, don't worry." Shirayuki nodded wordlessly. "In the meantime, get some rest. Tomorrow we'll talk some more."

The princess looked around. "Should I sleep with you and Tatsuki? Or move to another room?"

"Oh, Tatsuki and I don't share a room." She answered. "She bunks with Chad, because she claims he's the only one that doesn't snore. They sleep on the room to the left. Keigo and Mizuiro share the room in front of Tatsuki's. Yoruichi sleeps wherever she wants. Kuro normally sleeps by himself. And Uryu and I sleep in the master bedroom at the far end of the corridor."

Shirayuki blushed at the implications of her words. She turned to Orihime quizzically, and then noticed something shining in her left hand. A ring. "Oh."

The woman giggled. "You can stay in this room. There are more blankets in the closet if you're cold." She said, opening the closet doors.

"Thank you."

"Have a nice night, Shirayuki." Orihime bid her goodbye. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask us."

"Again thank you."

"It's no problem, really."

"Good night."

With one last smile, Orihime left and Shirayuki collapsed on the bed. It was warm and comfortable. Better than sleeping on hay in a cell. She covered herself and then blew out the candle Orihime had left her. Closing her eyes, she managed to smile. Today had been a good day after all. She was still alive and away from Aizen. And she had been lucky enough to meet someone who could help her defeat the evil king and take her kingdom back. Her thoughts then strayed to Kuro. She felt awful for what had happened to him, but she couldn't help but be intrigued by him. Just who was him?

With Kuro still in her mind, she fell asleep.

Outside, Orihime noticed Kuro, who was just walking up the stairs. She smiled at him.

"I gave her your room, hope you don't mind."

The man shook his head. "It's fine. I can always sleep on the couch."

"Or you can always share the room with her." She said playfully.

Kuro got flustered. "Of course not! I can't do that! She's a princess!"

Orihime giggled, clearly amused by his outburst. "You know, you two aren't different at all. If you give her a chance, she might surprise you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just looking out for you." She said, mysteriously.

"Whatever you say."

"Just promise me something." She said, before going to her room.

"What's that?" Kuro asked.

"Don't close off yourself to getting to know her better. She's different from others. She won't judge you." Orihime said earnestly.

"I don't think she's the one." He replied, voice turning sad.

"I know you've gotten your hopes up before in the last year." She told him. "But don't lose faith."

Kuro sighed heavily. "I thought I'd found _her_ before." He retorted. "But it was never her."

"I─"

"Go on." He said, motioning to the corridor. "Your husband awaits you."

Orihime frowned. "I won't insist anymore. But at least be her friend. She needs one right now." And with that, she left him alone to his thoughts.

Kuro looked at the room he knew Shirayuki was sleeping at. "A friend, huh?" He whispered. That he could do. He wouldn't lose anything by just befriending the princess. Still, when he lay down on the couch, preparing to rest, he couldn't stop the spark of hope which ignited inside his chest.

* * *

Aizen smiled as he walked the deep end corridors of the castle.

"You are in a good mood today, my lord." Gin remarked as they walked together.

"Indeed." The king answered. How could he not be happy with the news he had received earlier that day. He smirked. Today was the day.

Along Tousen and two guards, they walked to his secret room. Opening the door, he couldn't help but smile when he saw the magic mirror inside. Things were going just as he had planned so many years ago. He approached the magical object and stood in front of it.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, don't tell me lies, tell me all." He spoke the enchanted words once more.

The white face from before appeared and looked at him. "I am Barragan, the magic mirror, tell me what you wish to know." Barragan repeated. Noticing it was Aizen again, he narrowed his eyes. "What is it you wish to know now, king of many, king of none?"

Aizen frowned at his words. He would have to ask him later what they meant. "I have dealt with that which stood in the way of my plans. Now I've come to ask what I've been looking for: the woman who shall be my queen and mother of my heirs."

"Say the question. You know the words." Barragan declared.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Aizen asked solemnly.

The mirror closed his eyes and started speaking. "Hair as black as ebony, lips as red as blood, skin as white as snow. It is the girl whom they call Shirayuki the one you are looking for. She still breathes and her heart still beats. Escaping from death, deep in the woods, she has found the one who can destroy your plans. Beware, because the wheels of destiny are turning. Heed my words, King Aizen, or you will lose it all. If their hearts touch, she will free him, and he will melt her heart. But if Shirayuki dies, nothing will be able to stop you. For as long as she breathes, you will never know rest." With that Barragan finished his speech, and the mirror turned black.

Aizen did not say anything else. He exited the room, Gin and Tousen in tow. He walked to his chamber, leaving the door wide open. When his men walked in, they closed the door for him, and approached him.

"My lord?" It was Tousen who walked towards him. "Are you alright?"

The mad king did not answer. He walked to his desk and flung everything that was on top of it. In his rage, he stomped over manuscripts, books, and ink. Then, he punched a mirror, his hand bleeding from the glass shards. He ignored the shouts from Gin and Tousen. Instead, he noticed a book which he had previously stepped on. He carefully picked it up and opened it. Then, he smirked. "I've got it."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Got what, my lord?"

"Gin, Tousen. Prepare everything for a ball." He said, ignoring Gin.

"A ball?" Tousen asked.

"Yes. A ball, for all the people in this kingdom! Invite the nobles, the bakers, the farmers! Even invite our own servants! Let this be a great feast!" He exclaimed, gesturing wildly.

"It will be done, my lord." Tousen said, not thinking of asking further.

"Make the preparations immediately." Aizen ordered him. Tousen exited the room, and left the two men alone.

"I gather you know how to take care of the dear princess?"

"Indeed, Gin, indeed."

Aizen smiled. Although the princess had been nothing but a pest, he knew how to take care of her. She was too predictable to be able to fool him.

"Do you want me to punish Abarai?" He asked again.

"Don't even bother. He must be far away from the castle by now." Aizen replied, reading the book intently.

He had other things to take care of. He would heed the mirror's words to the letter. Luckily, he knew how to make sure the princess would never be a problem again, and he would get rid of her little friend to boot. It was just so perfect.

* * *

 **A/N:** That Orihime bit from last chapter was a red herring. IchiHime? In my own fanfic? Not on my watch. Hope you liked that I included IshiHime. Can't help it. That was my first Bleach ship and that ending did them both wrong.

As for Aizen and the ball, I hope you see where this is going, lol.

And Kuro is deep in denial, but what else is new.


	5. Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's property of Kubo Tite.

 **Author's Note:** As promised, welcome back to another update! This time, I'm here with a longer chapter. I'm still not sure if I will be able to update again later next week, but we'll see. Mostly, because I'm writing other stuff, and then there's also my thesis to think about, my teaching job and the occasional translation job I get. Just got one today in fact. However, I promise that whenever I get the chance, I'll update again. Hope you like this chapter, though. It will answer some of your questions, and you might realize where this is going. Or not. Who knows. What I can guarantee is that this chapter is filled with goold ol' IchiRuki goodness, which is something we all enjoy and love, lol.

As always, thank you for all of your support! For reviewing,following, reading and putting this story in your favorites. I'm forever grateful of your continuous support!

See you guys soon!

* * *

Chapter 5: Prophecy

Kuro woke up early the following day. He quickly changed into some clothes he had lying around, and started a fire in the chimney. Ishida and Orihime were the next ones to go downstairs. Ishida had already his coat and hat ready. His wife gave him a satchel, and waving them goodbye, he left. Orihime then thanked Kuro for his help, and started preparing breakfast. Kuro went out to cut them some more wood. When he came back, Chad had taken over cooking, while the lady of the house was nowhere to be found. He was glad for that, since Orihime's food normally gave them stomachaches. On the table, Tatsuki was sharpening her knife, and Keigo was retelling the dream he had had to Mizuiro, who was busy reading a book. Meanwhile, Yoruichi was taking a nap on the window sill. Kuro chuckled at the sight. Those were his friends, alright.

"Everyone, gather round!" Orihime called from the top of the stairs.

Kuro turned around to find his friend walking downstairs, a smile on her face. Once she was down, she stood to the side, revealing the other person who was walking behind her. It was Shirayuki. She was dressed in a pink dress, which had probably been Orihime's, but it had been fixed so it would fit her. And fit her, it did. The fabric clung to her every curve, as small as they were. Then, he looked at her face. It was clear Orihime had also cut her hair, making it even. It now reached her neck, framing her face perfectly. He noticed that there was a stray hair which rested between her eyes. It made them look bigger. He didn't know if they were blue or violet, but they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"You look amazing, princess!" Keigo exclaimed loudly. His voice brought Kuro back from his stupor.

"Thank you, Keigo." She answered. "But please call me Shirayuki."

"Shirayuki it is!"

"Close your mouth or flees will fly in." Tatsuki whispered in his ear, a grin in her face.

"Shut up." Kuro muttered.

"Good morning." Mizuiro greeted Shirayuki. "Hope you had a good night."

"It was excellent, thank you." She replied, taking a seat next to Mizuiro, just in time for Chad to start serving them breakfast. They all sat down and started eating.

"It must have been!" Keigo exclaimed. "After Ishida's and Orihime's, Kuro has the best bed!"

Shirayuki turned to look at Kuro startled. Her cheeks began turning a pretty shade of pink. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you out of your room."

Kuro just laughed. "It was no problem at all. But if you offer, you can sleep on the couch tonight, and I'll get the bed." He joked like he normally would with his friends. Then he stopped when he remembered who he was talking to.

Shirayuki laughed too. "It's a nice offer, but I'm afraid I won't take it. My back hurts a bit. But I'm sure the couch is nice enough for you." Kuro snorted. He recalled what Orihime had told him the night before. Maybe they could really be friends.

"Your back hurts? Why didn't you say so?" Orihime said, already fretting over the girl.

"It's fine, Orihime. Really." She told her, trying to calm her down. "It's to be expected after sleeping in a dirty dungeon."

"Dungeon?" Tatsuki said out loud. "They kept you in a dungeon?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Shirayuki said, shying away a bit.

"How dare they?!" Keigo retorted, enraged. "Are you alright?! To think they'd keep the princess in a dungeon! What is Aizen thinking?"

"Keigo." Kuro warned him. "Enough." He then turned to Shirayuki, who was playing with her spoon. "We'll get him, alright?" He said, putting his hand over hers. The girl looked at his hand and then at him. She nodded, giving him a small smile. Then he noticed the sly looks Tatsuki and Orihime were giving him. As inconspicuously as possible, he retracted his hand. "We have a long day of planning ahead, so eat well." He told her, and he started digging into his food.

As they ate, Kuro observed the princess. Shirayuki truly was a gorgeous thing, with mesmerizing eyes, soft-looking skin and luscious lips. But her physical appearance wasn't what intrigued him. It was something he had noticed in her the moment they had met. There was a fire inside of her. A light that blinded everyone around her. She had an indomitable spirit, and he liked that. She would need it if she wanted to defeat Aizen and recover her kingdom.

 _Aizen._ The name brought back awful memories of when he had lost it all. His family. His kingdom. His strength. His will. Kuro believed he was no one if he didn't possess the strength to protect those around him. With each passing day, he grew weaker and weaker. His body was almost completely covered in the cursed markings. He would soon be dead. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that he needed to defeat Aizen. Kuro couldn't possibly die without taking the man down with him. He owed it to everyone in the room. He was just glad he had lived long enough to meet Shirayuki. Surely, when the time came, he would be able to leave things to her.

After breakfast ended, everyone scattered round to do their individuals chores. They would have a meeting later, when Ishida came back from town. In the meantime, Kuro decided to go fishing. The day before he hadn't been able to hunt anything, and their resources would be scarce if he didn't go out and look for food. Fishing was the better option since the lake was nearby. He took a satchel, his fishing rod, a bucket, hooks and chum. Kuro headed to the door, calling to Orihime.

"I'm going to the lake to fish." He told her, door already opened.

"Why don't you take Shirayuki?" She asked him.

Kuro groaned. _Not again_. "Look, stop that already. The things you're imagining won't happen. Ever. So drop it."

Orihime looked offended. She crossed her arms before telling him off. "What I meant to say was that she'd be less bored with you. She's a princess, so I don't expect her to help me and Chad with cleaning and cooking. You know how Tatsuki is, she'd rather be alone to train. And Mizuiro's been writing non-stop. You can either take her or leave her with Keigo." She told him, pointing to the window. He looked out and found Keigo wildly telling a story to Shirayuki, who was smiling politely.

" _Fine_." He said, grumbling. He knew better than to argue with her.

"Great." Orihime smiled as if nothing had happened. "Take these apples for the trip." She said, grabbing two red apples and giving them to him.

Kuro took them and nodded. Waving goodbye, he left the house and walked towards Shirayuki and Keigo. "Shirayuki." He called her. "Let's go." The girl nodded and stood up.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Fishing." He replied.

"I want to go too!" Keigo added. "Just let me go for the spare rod!"

"No." Kuro said faster than he had intended.

"What?! Why not?!" Keigo complained.

"I need you here to cut some more wood and to keep an eye on Mizuiro."

Keigo winced. "Is he writing again?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Also, you're in charge of Yoruichi until we get back."

"What?! Why me?!" Keigo whined.

"Because you're the only one who's not doing anything." Since Keigo couldn't argue with that, Kuro just left, Shirayuki trailing behind him.

As they walked, Kuro couldn't help but observe Shirayuki. She was a curious one, looking around, taking in the scenery. She smiled every time she caught sight of a bird, a squirrel or a bug. Her reactions made him smile. Even if she couldn't see it because his hood hid his face.

"Where did Orihime get that dress?" He asked her suddenly.

"She told me she had it lying around. It's from when she was younger." Shirayuki answered. "She still had to fix some parts that were too big for me." She added. It was understandable since Orihime was taller and curvier than Shirayuki was.

"She did a good job." He said. It was true. The dress fit her like a glove.

"She was very fast." Shirayuki said, awed. "I was impressed."

"Orihime's good at sewing." His friend was terrible at cooking, but sewing was her specialty. "Ishida's good at it too. They both have made our clothes."

She inspected his hood and pants. "They did a great job. It's really amazing how good they are at it. I can only embroider."

"Embroider? Yeah, I guess that's something fitting for a princess." Kuro wondered out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shirayuki asked him, while raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "It's just something that I expected a princess to know."

"That's not all. I also know how to horse ride." She replied. "And dance and sing."

"All befitting a princess." Kuro declared with a playful tone.

"And swordfight." She added, grinning at his shock expression.

"You know how to fight with swords?" He asked her, clearly surprised.

Her grin widened. "My father taught me." Then, she turned sad. "Wish I had been able to fight by his side when it mattered. But I only stayed on the sidelines, watching as he got killed." Her tone was self-deprecating and Kuro hated it. He couldn't stand it.

He stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look at me." He demanded. "What happened to your father is not your fault." He said, looking at her in the eye. "Aizen and his men use dark magic to become stronger. You couldn't have possibly won against him."

"But I could've tried." She said stubbornly.

"No. It's good you didn't." Kuro told her. "He would've killed you or maimed you on the spot. To defeat him, you need to be a hundred steps ahead. It takes cunning and organization. Not brute force. Believe me, I've tried." He said, gesturing to his hood.

Shirayuki frowned. "Is this why you have yet to strike?"

"Yep." He said, starting to walk again. "Ishida's been thinking of multiple tactics that could work against Aizen. We've just been waiting for the ideal moment to attack. But I think that might be sooner than we thought."

She nodded, accepting that as an answer.

They kept walking until the lake came into view. It was a wonderful sight, if he said so himself. The water sparkled under the sunlight, glimmering like a star. The breeze felt nice against the skin. And, overall, it was just peaceful. They sat down side by side, and Kuro taught her how to fish. He put the rod in the water and they waited for the first fish to take the bait.

"It's really calm here." Shirayuki suddenly said, as Kuro put the rod into the water again after putting the fish in the bucket.

"Not a lot of people come around here. They mostly live back in town."

"So it's just you seven?"

"Eight if you count Yoruichi." He said. "By the way, remind me to catch one more fish for her. She loves them."

"I still can't believe you have a talking cat." Shirayuki muttered.

"She's not a cat." Kuro said. "She's a human that got turned into a cat."

"A curse?" She asked him, believing Aizen had done it.

"More like an accident." He answered. "Her best friend is a powerful wizard. Sadly, he's prone to a lot of mishaps. Yoruichi's cat transformation was one of them." He explained as he pulled one more fish out of the water. "As she told us, she wanted to see what it was like to be a cat for a day. He tried a spell he had just come up with, and she's been a cat for a decade."

Shirayuki snorted. "Magic. Spells. Curses. Talking cats." She listed. "To think those things from fairytales are real."

"Believe me, I was surprised too." Kuro retorted. "If I hadn't been cursed, I wouldn't have believed in them."

"So why is Yoruichi with you?" She asked. "If she's been a cat for that long, surely she had a home."

"Well, when I got cursed, I started searching for someone who could help me break the curse. After searching for months, I found Urahara. He told me that I had two options. I chose defeating Aizen, since it was something I wanted to do anyway. As I didn't have any money to repay Urahara for his 'services', he told me to bring Yoruichi with me, in hopes her curse would break too." He said.

"How would that happen?"

"Aizen has a magic mirror he stole from the king of my land. If we ask the mirror, maybe he can tell us how to make Yoruichi human again."

Shirayuki contemplated all the information for a moment. "What was the other option to break the curse? Surely it would have been easier to do that, and then defeat Aizen."

Kuro sighed. "It's actually much more complicated. Apparently, the only one who can break my curse is the _fairest of them all_." He said, a defeated tone in his voice. "I don't even know what that's supposed to mean. That's all Urahara could tell me."

Shirayuki's eyes suddenly lit up. "I know that story! My father's friends used to tell it to me when I was young."

"Do explain." Kuro said.

"The fairest of them all is a maiden who has the purest of souls─"

"─And the truest of hearts." He finished for her. "Yes. I've heard. Difficult to find. I even doubt she exists."

"Not only that." Shirayuki continued. "She's meant to be as kind as she's beautiful, and as beautiful as she's kind. She can break any spell."

"Name one person you think fits that description." Kuro said ironically.

"Orihime." Shirayuki said before thinking. "She's kind and beautiful. I wouldn't doubt her soul is pure too."

"Yeah, well, I thought so too." Kuro said, eyes looking misty.

"Oh."

"Yeah. After Urahara told us about her, she tried to break the curse. She really did. But she _couldn't_." He explained. "For it to work, Urahara also told me this girl should love me above all else."

"Ishida?" She wondered.

"Ishida." He admitted.

Shirayuki looked at her hands, not knowing what to say. Kuro stayed silent for a few moments, and then continued. "She actually hadn't realized she loved Ishida until she kissed me. They got married soon after."

"I'm sorry." She told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I was relieved, actually. Even if it saddened me to still be cursed, I was happy that I didn't have to reject her. I've always seen her just as a sister. I'm glad now the feeling's mutual. But…"

"Deep down you wanted to feel loved?" Shirayuki finished for him.

Kuro's eyes looked sad, and then surprised. "Yeah…" He trailed off.

"Maybe for it to work, you'd need to love her too." She replied.

He nodded, and then caught the next fish. As he worked, he spoke again. "After _that_ failed, I started making plans to come and defeat Aizen. My original idea was to come here by myself, but the rest weren't having it. Ishida called me an idiot, and told me he'd come with me. That his family owned property in this kingdom, and that he was going to help me out. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I think he felt guilty after having married Orihime." Kuro explained. "Orihime wouldn't let us come alone, so she tagged along. Tatsuki thought it'd be fun, and decided to come too."

"And what about the rest?"

"Chad's been by my side for years. He didn't need to tell me anything. I knew he was coming whether I liked it or not. As for Keigo and Mizuiro, they wanted in too. After that, we all traveled all the way here and settled in this place."

"I meant to ask… not everyone seems like a fighter, so why did they come?"

"Ishida is an excellent tactician. Back when we served the prince, he always came up with the best tactics to ensure our victory in fights. He's also a damn good archer, and a proficient swordsman. Though I'm better." Kuro proclaimed proudly. "He's also knowledgeable in the history, geography and politics of your kingdom. He's mother was originally from here. So, I really would've been a fool not to let him come with me." Shiryauki nodded. "As for Orihime, even if we didn't want her to accompany us in the beginning, she's a healer. We've gotten hurt multiple times since we started our journey. She's the only one who gets us back to normal."

"I noticed that when she healed my scratches. They vanished overnight." She said, showing him her arms, which had been covered in scratches yesterday.

"That's Orihime for you." He nodded. "And wherever Orihime goes, Tatsuki goes too."

"She told me yesterday you introduced her to Tatsuki."

"Yeah. Tatsuki's my childhood friend. Ishida, Tatsuki and I used to play all the time as kids. When I saved Orihime, I immediately brought her to Tatsuki. I knew she would take care of her. They've been inseparable ever since." He reminisced. "As for Tatsuki, we trained together in self-defense. She can disarm anyone. She's also very stealthy."

"She looks tough."

"She is. She used to kick my ass when we were kids. She could still take me down if she wanted to."

Shirayuki laughed. "I can imagine it."

"She can't take Chad, though. He's as unmovable as a mountain."

"You seem pretty close."

"We are. Chad and I met some years ago, and we've had each other's backs ever since. He was a guard like me." Kuro said. "We've been through so many adventures that I can't imagine him not being here."

Shirayuki smiled. "And what about Keigo and Mizuiro?" She asked.

"Keigo's not a fighter." Kuro explained. "He's just very good at hiding and breaking into buildings. Even if he's loud and obnoxious all the time, he can pass by anyone. He's been in a lot of recon missions before."

"That's impressive." Shirayuki whistled. "He doesn't give off that vibe."

"Yeah. He only gets serious when he's on a mission. He's an idiot most of the time."

The princess laughed laughed, and then grew serious. "What about Mizuiro? What did you mean by he's writing again?"

Kuro frowned. "None of us are magical, except for Mizuiro. Sometimes, he gets premonitions of events, and he doesn't rest until he's written all of them down. He feels very sick right after."

"Premonitions?"

"Yes. Predictions of future events. Most of the time we don't know what they mean. All of us read them over and over, trying to figure them out, but we haven't been successful yet. He even predicted I'd get cursed." He said. "It'd really save us time if we could understand them."

"Perhaps I can help you with that. I'm good with puzzles." Shirayuki claimed.

"Thanks." He answered. Then he took the apples out of his satchel. "Wanna eat? It will soon be noon."

The princess gently took an apple from his hand. "They're so red and big!" She exclaimed. "And juicy!" She added after she took a bite. "I haven't had one like this in a long time."

Kuro chuckled. "They sell them in the town nearby. Maybe we can go someday and buy more." He said, and then bit his tongue. It was an impossibility, since it'd be dangerous for Shirayuki to stroll into town when Aizen wanted her dead.

"Id' like that." She said softly, cheeks red, and eyes sparkling like the water in front of them.

Kuro's heart skipped a beat and he felt his face turn hot. He silently cursed himself. This girl couldn't possibly have this effect on him.

"So none of you are from this kingdom." Shirayuki muttered as they ate.

"No. We came from Karakura." That was the neighboring kingdom.

"That means none of you know my real name." She stated.

"Wait! Shirayuki's not your real name?" Kuro asked, shocked.

She laughed. "It's as much my real name as Kuro is yours."

"So Orihime told you." He grumbled.

"I would have found out by myself anyway." She snorted, remembering how she made fun of him for having such a ridiculous name.

"So if Shirayuki's not your real name, why does everybody call you that?" He asked her, clearly curious about it.

"It's a nickname given to me by my mother. And then the whole kingdom started calling me that. It's no wonder no one outside of here knows my real name." Shirayuki explained.

"I'd like to know your real name." Kuro said before he could stop himself.

She smiled mysteriously at him. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Kuro looked down at the almost eaten apple in his hand. He couldn't tell her. Not just yet. It was imperative no one outside of his friends knew.

"I'll wait." She said. "You have a deep, deep secret. I can see it. And I have no right to know. I have no method of stepping into the depths of your heart without getting it dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk to me, you'll tell me your name, and then I'll tell you mine. But only until the time comes. I will wait until then."

"Shirayuki…" Kuro whispered, awestruck. He had never met someone like her. Someone who would not meddle in his affairs and wait until he was ready. He felt as if his whole life, everyone around him had forced him to do things against his will. This girl was the only one who declared she'd wait for him.

He nodded and he watched her smile. He wasn't yet tired of her smile.

After they deemed that they had caught sufficient fish, they packed their things and headed back. Shirayuki this time carried the satchel, as a way to help Kuro. He had told her it wasn't necessary, but she wouldn't listen to him. He soon found out she was really stubborn, even as stubborn as he was. He let her, just to get her to shut up, he told himself. In reality, he liked how pleased she looked and how she had smiled at him when he gave her the satchel. As they walked back, Shirayuki happily talked to him about many things. She commented about the weather, and then she told him about how she used to climb trees when she was a child. He listened to her intently. Kuro liked the sound of her voice. It was deeper than he had expected from a princess, but so reassuring.

"So how old are you?" She suddenly asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He retorted.

"When you speak, you always sound like an old man remembering his life. But you can't possibly be over twenty." She explained.

"Thanks for calling me old." He said, faking a frown.

"You're welcome." She added, a smirk on her face.

Kuro shook his head. She was impossible. "I'm eighteen. I turn nineteen in the summer."

Shirayuki gasped and then smiled at him. "I'm eighteen too! Who would've thought we were the same age when you look much older?" She exclaimed.

"That's 'cause you're so short! Of course you look younger, like you're thirteen!"

"Well, you're too tall! Who's this tall?" She added.

"A lot of people are!" He yelled.

That got them into an argument. They bickered the rest of the way, only stopping when they were already at the door. They turned to look at each other, gasping for breath, and their faces completely flushed. Then they started laughing as if they had finally laughed after many years. When Shirayuki turned to look at him, with her doe-like eyes and her blinding smile, Kuro thought his heart would stop completely. He stared at her as if he was just truly seeing her. Why did she have this effect in him? Nothing like this had ever happened to Kuro before. He just couldn't understand it. As she went in the cottage, he stopped thinking about those things. It wouldn't do for him to entertain such thoughts. Walking inside, he greeted his friends. They were all sitting, except for Ishida and Mizuiro, around the table, looking at a piece of parchment.

"What's going on?" He asked, taking a seat next to Chad. Shirayuki sat down too, next to him.

"Mizuiro just finished writing another prophecy." Keigo explained.

"We're trying to figure it out." Tatsuki added.

"Let me see." Kuro said, and started reading the words out loud. "The eclipse will happen. The eclipse is near. When the two forces join together, their light will vanquish all evil. But beware of he whose madness reigns. He will not rest until he destroys the world. Beware of the red, the red of blood. No matter how juicy it looks." He stopped reading. He stole a glance to Shirayuki, who seemed as perplexed as he felt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Tatsuki muttered sarcastically.

"We think we figured out one part." Orihime said, ignoring her friend. "The part where it says 'beware of he whose madness reigns' must refer to Aizen."

They all nodded in agreement.

"But what of the other part?" Kuro asked. "It says two forces will vanquish all evil, meaning they will defeat Aizen. But who are these forces?"

"It also talks about an eclipse." Shirayuki said. "And the red of blood… blood… I got it!" She exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Kuro asked excitedly.

"A blood moon!" She answered. "A total lunar eclipse!"

They all gasped and started talking a mile a minute.

"Of course!" Kuro exclaimed.

"It makes sense!" Keigo nodded.

"The two forces must mean the sun and the moon! They need to be aligned with Earth!" Orihime said happily.

"But when will there be a lunar eclipse?" Tatsuki grumbled. "They don't always happen."

Yoruichi took that moment to jump on the table. "In three months' time, we will have a lunar eclipse."

"How do you know?" Chad asked.

"I'm a supernatural cat. I know these things." Offering only that as an exclamation, she leapt off the table and walked to the door, just in time for Ishida to burst in.

"Everyone!" He yelled. "I've got news!"

"What is it, dear?" Orihime asked him, standing up to greet him.

"In exactly three months, Aizen will have a ball. All of his subjects are invited." He explained.

They all looked at each other and nodded. It could not just be a coincidence.

That night it was decided. In three months they would all attend the ball, and enact their plan. It had to go well. After all, the blood moon was on their side.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, Rukia's comment about knowing how to fight with swords means one thing and one thing only: IchiRuki swordfighting!

Also, Kuro's falling for Princess Shirayuki slowly but surely.

Next time, we'll see how she feels.


End file.
